


The Perfectly Normal Life of Megan Williams

by drunkenpandaren



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: Rescue at Midnight Castle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Megan enrolled in Canterlot High, she's seen a lot of weird things that doesn't explain things. Like why a famous Chaos Theorist is teaching math. Or why the principal seems to be letting Sunset Shimmer rule the school for the last three years. Or just plain Pinkie Pie.</p><p>This doesn't bother Megan, not at all. She's comfortable being in her little bubble. A bubble soon to be popped by the upcoming Fall Formal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pinkie Pies and Homework Bites

"Megan Williams are you paying attention?"

Megan startled for a moment, jerking upright as Mrs. Harshwhinny glared at her. "Um, yes, yes, I'm paying attention!"

"Then answer the question on the board young lady." Megan cringed as her brother leaned over to a nearby classmate. "Busted," he whispered and Megan cringed as she got up out of her chair.

"Then Mr. Williams, you have the second one."

The class erupted into laughter as Megan groaned and went to answer the history question. At least things couldn't get any worse, right?

However it was not to be as Mrs. Harshwhinny cleared her throat. "While the Williams are answering this question, the joint research assignment begins today." Despite muffled groans from the students, she pressed on. "As such, you will be assigned together with a student of my choosing in order to facilitate effective research patterns. Ahem."

Picking up the list, she began to list off a few names. "Soarin and Applejack, you two are working together. Rainbow Dash, you are with Flitter." At this, Flitter cringed just a little at being separated from her sister who sighed. "Cloudchaser, you will be assigned with Miss Doo."

The google-eyed girl waved happily at Cloudchaser and Cloudchaser had to admit at least Muffins's grades were really good despite her affliction.

"Danny Williams," said Mrs. Harshwhinny, and Megan whispered to herself, "Pick me, pick me, pick me...!" "You are with Flash Sentry."

"D'oh!" Taking her seat as Danny got up to answer the next question, it went on. "Megan Williams, you are with Pinkie Pie."

Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Not her, please. Megan cast a glance over at Pinkie Pie who was balancing a textbook on her nose and succeeding. Her head thunked to the desk. "Please not her..." she whimpered.

"That will be all," said Mrs. Harshwhinny as the bell rang. Scooping up their books, Megan remained in her prone state as Pinkie bounced over.

"Hey Megan! We're friends now so we'll have to work together and there'll be a lot of fun stuff and party planning and research and maybe there'll be a little bit of cake too...!"

"Why me...?" Sighed Megan as she got up and grabbed her backpack.

=====

"Hey!"

Megan jumped in surprise when Pinkie Pie erupted out from behind her in her usual wont. Gripping her chest as her heart went a mile a minute, Megan whirled on her. "Don't do that, Pinkie Pie! You scared me."

"Oh right, I forgot you're not good with surprises," said Pinkie, not missing a beat. "Aaanywho, I was thinking about the assignment and we could totally get together after class and work on it together! We can go to Sugarcube Corner and get tall coffees and then talk about what's going on with our lives and...!"

"Pinkie," said Megan in a low voice as she shut her locker. "Why don't we just concentrate on the schoolwork? It's not that I'm not grateful you want to bring me around, it's just that I get a little..."

"Overwhelmed?" supplied Pinkie and Megan nodded. "Oh well in that case, want to meet me outside then? After class I mean. I'm sure we can figure out what's going on with the assignment which was what now?"

"Well we've got to look at the assignment first," said Megan, unfolding the paper she had been given. "Great equine literature... of course."

"Black Beauty then?" said Pinkie.

Megan shook her head however. "No way. Everyone will do that one. Why don't we look for something a little more obscure...?"

"Sure thing! The public library should have a whole bunch of stuff we can look up." Said Pinkie.

Megan arched an eyebrow. "Didn't you get banned from there after Fluttershy's..." At Pinkie's expression darkening, she hastily changed the subject. "Anyways, lets go to the school library instead. It's open late today."

"Right. Well, I'll meet you there then!" With that, Pinkie skipped away as Megan exhaled and picked up her school bag as the bell rang.

"Once more into the breach," she muttered to herself.

=====

"Books on horse literature?" asked Miss Cheerilee, the young student teacher. "Oh you must be doing the first year Lit assignment aren't you?"

"You must be psychic!" Exclaimed Pinkie and Cheerilee shook her head. "No?"

"I was a student here too, you girls know." Picking up a bunch of books deftly, she set them down in front of the pair. "Here's some of the more obscure horse-related stories. At least the ones students won't think about immediately. Bring back the ones you don't use."

"Thanks Miss Cheerilee," said Megan, picking up the stack and heading to a desk, only to tumble forward in a surprised yelp as a pair of snickers came from the nearby table and a voice cut into her thoughts.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, Megan." Megan grit her teeth as she sat up to look at the sneering expression of Sunset Shimmer, the blonde-and-red girl looking smugly down on her. "I suppose I wasn't looking where I stretched."

"Yeah, I'll bet," grumbled Megan as she sat up and began to pick out books, only to get several of them taken by Snips and Snails. Once third rate bullies, they had hooked up with Sunset Shimmer and was one of Megan's bane. "Hey, give those back!"

"You heard em," exclaimed Pinkie, folding her arms. "Give em back you two!"

"Oh dear, I suppose we could but then you'd have to explain to Miss Cheerilee why her books are damaged." Sunset cast a glance over at Snips and Snails taking markers to the illustrations. "But then that's not MY problem; you two rented it out. C'mon you two."

With snickers punctuating their escape, the three left, leaving Megan seething and trembling. Pinkie picked up a book and opened it up, looking at the illustration of Seabiscuit defiled with crude drawings. "I really don't like those three," said Pinkie.

Megan let out a bellow of rage and smashed her fist into a nearby counter. It cracked under the pressure and Cheerilee's voice cracked like a whip. "Megan Williams!"

"They started it!" Yelled Megan back, but then quieted down from Miss Cheerilee's expression which softened. The older girl picked up the books and said, "I know."

"Then why don't you people do anything about it?!" yelled Megan angrily. "They run this school and have divided everyone at CHS apart!"

"You'll have to take it up with Principal Celestia," said Cheerilee sadly, closing another book and setting it to the side. "I'll get these replaced. In the meantime, take any of them for your assignment."

"Thanks," said Megan, picking up Seabiscuit and Pinkie chose the Horse Whisperer. "C'mon Pink."

=====

The door to the Williams household opened up and Megan tossed her books to the side as she nursed the bandaged hand. On the way home, she stopped by the nurses office for her damaged hand and Nurse Redheart had bandaged up her hand. "I'm home," she muttered.

"Wow, who'd you punch this time?" asked Molly as she walked by, glancing at her elder sister's bruised hand. "Did you finally give Sunset Shimmer a pounding?"

"I almost did, but we were in a no-punching zone," grumbled Megan as she sat down in the kitchen. "Is mom and dad home today?"

"Still on the Rodeo tour," said Danny as he stirred the pot. "Chili okay?"

"Chili's the only thing you can make," said Megan. "But sure. I'll get the bowls."

"I'm headed out after dinner," said Molly. "Apple Bloom wants to go hang gliding off a roof and I decided to join them."

"Oh the hell you're not," grumbled Megan. "There's only room for one injured girl in this house."

"I really hope hang gliding is code for studying," said Danny as he took the pot off the heat and killed the burner. "Like how parkour was code for studying."

"Sure it is," said Molly in a dead-pan as Danny scooped the hot food into bowls. "Seriously, if this is a no-fun zone tonight I can go and eat somewhere else."

"Hey, it's just Sunset, don't let her get to you," said Danny. "Flash has finally gotten over her after all."

Megan picked up a spoon and chewed thoughtfully. "I never knew what he saw in her," admitted Megan. "I mean, he's a good guy. He doesn't deserve a girl like Sunset."

"I suppose..." Danny took a bite of his food and dipped his cornbread into it. "There just seems to be something dumb about this whole thing. Sunset's got the run of the school, Principal Celestia seems to just be content to let this happen. It bothers me, and we're not even in a high school musical for it to be justified with some kind of villainous song and dance."

"What does Vice-Principal Luna have to say about this?" asked Molly. "I mean, she's co-owner of the school. Or even Miss Cadenza?"

"I tried asking and they gave some kind of vague reply," said Danny, shaking his head. "I mean, we're not really new to this place at all, but ever since Shimmer came along it's gotten worse and worse."

"I guess. Geez, I think I just need to eat and sleep." The phone rang and Megan felt like slamming her face into the chili. "Or not."

"I got it." Molly reached over and picked up the phone. "Williams Residence, we're having supper who... oh, hi Pinkie. Yeah she's here. Hold on." Molly covered the end of the phone. "Save some space Megan, she's inviting you to Sugarcube Corner tonight to work on the assignment."

"I guess I gotta," said Megan. "All right, tell her I'll be there as soon as dinner's done."

=====

"Hey! Over here! Meeeegaaaaaaaaaannnnn!"

Megan cringed as she shouldered her school books and walked up to the booth where Pinkie was sitting. "Any louder Pinkie?"

"Naw, I can get really loud," replied Pinkie cheerfully. "So, did you figure out what we were going to read up on?"

"Not me," said Megan, emptying her books. "I picked up one but... what's this?" Picking up a fallen book, she looked over the cover. It had escaped Snips and Snails' rampage with the permanent markers. "The Last Unicorn."

"Not quite a horse but it kinda is? I mean unicorns." Said Pinkie. "We should see about reading through it."

Opening up the book, Megan blinked at the notes penned in the margins. "Someone's written in this too but it isn't the goon patrol."

Flipping through the book, she frowned. "It's written everywhere, lots of stuff."

"Can I see?" Handing over the book, Pinkie looked through it. "I've seen this cursive before, but I can't pin it down. Look at this one though. 'The average equestrian stands at a height of about 4 feet at maximum. Horns are filed down for maintenance and care. Every year, adult mares can potentially shed their horns and they are used in medicines.' Weird that."

"Here's another. 'This depiction of unicorns is under the impression that the author has no clue of the Equestrian charter of unicorn rights after the Great War of...'," and here Megan squinted at the unfamiliar characters. "Some kind of date."

"Weird, sounds like a cross history exam or something," said Pinkie. "You think we should show this to Miss Cheerilee?"

"Actually... look at this. There's almost enough content to write a whole encyclopaedia right here in the margins. All of this points to a world they call Equestria. I think we found someone's homework on story-telling." Megan grinned a little. "Why don't we ask Mrs. Harshwhinny if we can present on this?"

"Really? You think she'll go for it?" asked Pinkie.

"I don't see why not. There's enough reference material written in this book to fill an encyclopaedia. I'll get Danny to photo copy all of this and then we'll both have copies. Sound good?" Megan grinned at her and Pinkie smiled right back.

"A+ here we come!" exclaimed the pair, a shout echoed from outside that sounded oddly like "Crusader Hang Gliding Team Yay!"

=====

"I swear to god Molly, I was really hoping that Hang Gliding was a codeword," grumbled Megan as she waited for the doctor to finish with the cast making. "You're lucky it's a minor break and not a huge one!"

"We had it under control. Apple Bloom's got it worse; she's gotta deal with AJ." Looking over at Apple Bloom being coddled by Applejack, Megan had to admit Applejack did not look very happy at her little sister at all and Big Mac was being quiet as usual, offering a "nope" or "yep" occasionally.

As the door banged open, two more girls ran in neck and neck. "Sweetie Belle!" Exclaimed Rarity at the same time Rainbow Dash said, "Squirt, you okay?"

"I'm fine," grumbled Sweetie Belle. "It's a minor sprain, honest!"

"You should have seen it Rainbow Dash, the wind took quick and then we were into the air for a half a minute!" Exclaimed Scootaloo eagerly. "It was SO COOL!"

"Ah woulda thought you condoned that kinda action, Rainbow Dash," said Applejack to which Rainbow Dash gave the blonde a glare. "What, no witty remark?"

"This was clearly your sisters fault, we have nothing to say, right Squirt?" said Rainbow Dash in an increasing bout of anger. The pair glared at one another before turning away in a huff.

Megan leaned over to Rarity and whispered, "What happened to these two? They were friends two weeks ago!"

"I'm not too sure of the situation darling, but those two have barely spoken to one another. This is the only time they were in any proximity and we hear that. Dreadful." Rarity sighed. "Did you call a cab for yourself and Molly, Megan?"

"Shining Armor is picking us up. He's on patrol but he's on mom and dad's To Call list whenever something like this happens." said Megan.

"One of these days darling you will have to tell me how you managed to get the Police Commissioners Son on speed dial." Rarity grinned for a moment before coughing delicately into her hand.

The flashing of police lights outside for a brief moment made Megan look up. "Speak of the devil, and he appears. That's our ride. C'mon Molly."

Supporting her sister to the door, Shining Armor stood there in his work blues as he held open the door for the pair. "I thought you broke your leg, not your arm," he said to Molly.

"Oh no, it was Apple Bloom who hurt her leg, but I'm fine, really." said Molly. "Hey Shiny."

"Hey yourself. Hey Megan." Closing the door after the two got in, Shining got in and pulled out of the driveway. "All right, Williams homestead in ten. Traffic's light tonight."

"Can't you use the siren?" asked Molly hopefully and Shining laughed. "Shiny c'mon..."

"Sorry, I gotta keep to the rules tonight. I'm already taking an early break tonight driving you two home." He grinned at the pair. "Besides, there's only a few backseat police car rides I'm allowed to give out all the time."

"Liar," said Molly. "So, did you figure out what you were doing for your report, Megan?"

"Yeah, Pinkie and I just need a copy of this book," said Megan, fishing out The Last Unicorn.

"What the last Unicorn? You have that already at home," said Molly.

"No, I mean there's stuff written in this copy that we can make our report on. Someone wrote a whole fantasy novel in cliff notes in the margins." Megan leaned over to Shining and asked, "You took Mrs. Harshwhinny's class right Shiny? You know what she'll accept?"

"Well it's a stretch, but perhaps you can. Bring it up to her. I had to do mine on Black Beauty," said Shining as he turned into the cul de sac that housed the William's house. "Last stop, everyone out!"

=====

That night, Megan continued to read long into the night. As she continued to page through the papers, one note caught her eye. "Equestria supports on many legends, some of them false, some of them unproven. My mentor told me about many of them, including a legendary rainbow of light which penetrates the darkness."

Megan leaned back in her chair, glancing at the time. 1:32. Plenty of time for her to get to bed before class at 9 tomorrow. "A rainbow of light. Sounds silly. But it is a fantasy story after all."

Leaning over, she traced the image of a winged unicorn that was scribbled on the edge of a page. "A winged unicorn... unicorn... that doesn't seem right."

Booting up her computer and hoping her laptop's stupidly loud start up noise wouldn't wake the house, she started typing in descriptions until she came on the definition. "Thank you Wikipedia," she said, tapping it.

"Winged unicorn. Look up alicorn, pegacorn, unisus or unipeg in Wikipedia." Following the link she read out out. "A winged unicorn is a fictional horse with wings and the horn of a unicorn. There is no specific name given to such creature, but it is sometimes referred to using a portmanteau of pegasus and unicorn: pegacorn. In some literature and media, it is also referred to as an alicorn, which is a historical word for the horn of a unicorn."

Leaning back in her chair, Megan tapped her pencil to her lip. "So pegacorn or alicorn... I kind of like alicorn. So what to call you, story?"

=====

Mrs. Harshwhinny lowered the documents and set them on her desk as she folded her hands in thought. "Diary of an Alicorn?"

"That's right," said Megan nervously. The often severe Mrs. Harshwhinny was a stern teacher, no nonsense, and yet there was hope. "We found it scribbled in a copy of The Last Unicorn, and Danny scanned it and made copies for us."

"Could we please do a report on it?" asked Pinkie Pie. "Please, please, please?"

"It is certainly most unorthodox," said Mrs. Harshwhinny getting up to look out her window. "Normally it would be easy to dismiss this as someone's fanciful writings... but... given the fact that you two seem determined to make a joint report on it, and the fact that time is running short, you have my permission."

The pair shared matching grins for a moment, before Mrs. Harshwhinny added, "However! I expect a full report on my desk. Even if this is a story written by someone years ago, I would not expect any slacking off. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the pair chorused.

"That will be all then. And do me a favor and leave this copy to me. I will see to it that it is accepted into the curriculum." said Mrs. Harshwhinny. "Now go on."

As they left the office, Pinkie grinned at Megan. "See? That wasn't so hard! We've totally got this."

"Yeah, I guess you're right! There's nothing to worry about this at all." said Megan in relief. "Lets hope the research doesn't take long at all."

=====

"Diary of a Alicorn?" Celestia looked over the documents, a stress knot forming immediately as she looked over at Mrs. Harshwhinny.

"I thought it prudent to let you know," said the other instructor, tilting her head at the bust of a winged horse in her office. "This might be connected to our problem child."

"I expected as much. To think she left such sensitive information out where anypony could find it," said Celestia thoughtfully.

"Anybody," corrected Harshwhinny. "You slipped again, Celestia."

"Pronouns," said Celestia in an almost dismissive manner. "However, this cannot be denied that the Day is coming up soon. Has Sunset made any indication of moving through the portal?"

"Yes. Discord is monitoring her as in his wont. Are you certain you should have let this go on for as long as possible? You know the strain of having to run a school, when a girl with vengeance on her mind is doing her best to tear it all down."

"I know." Celestia looked tired, almost weary at that. "Communication with the other world, ever since Sunset Shimmer arrived here is spotty. And I cannot say for certain if it will hold up. And yet we can only hope the pieces are in place this time to prevent any tragedies from occurring. Thank you for bring this up to my attention Mrs. Harshwhinny, I will inform Luna of this."

As Mrs. Harshwhinny left, Celestia collapsed into her chair. It used to be so easy, running this school before the other world touched hers. So much easier.


	2. Conversations Through a Mirror

Communicating with the other world was always touch and go, and always initiated by the Celestia across the mirror. Not today. Today, Principal Celestia Moringstar was planning to have a little chat with her other self.

It had begun innocently, when she had inherited the running of the school from the previous principal, Discord. An innocent gesture to mend fences, and a little administrative work was never worrisome for her. But that's when he began to tell her about the history of this school, and the secrets that lay within.

Touching her fingertips to the large mirror hanging from her wall, she intoned, "Celestia... get the hell over here!"

The mirror shimmered for a moment before an image appeared within. A majestic mare with a similar rainbow mane tilted her head in bemusement. "Language dear self," she chuckled softly.

"Language is best reserved for those who have patience," said Celestia crossly. "What do you make of this?"

Pressing the photocopy of Diary of an Alicorn against the surface, it rippled and slid through, only to be taken up by the mare on the other side. She doffed reading glasses and not for once in her life, Celestia realized she was due for a eye exam. "This looks like Sunset Shimmers' handwriting."

"It is. She documented the history of Equestria in the margins of a book," said Celestia, "and two of my students have discovered it."

"Which ones?" asked Celestia curiously, the white mare continuing to read through the information.

"Pinkie Pie and Megan Williams," said Celestia, causing the alicorn to look up in surprise. "Yes, I was surprised as much as you when they were paired together. Knowing Megan's history in other worlds."

"Truth to be told, she has never set foot on our world yet," said Celestia softly. "We have naught the history of other worlds that are connected to the woman named Megan, but we have stories brought from other worlds by myself and Star Swirl."

Principal Celestia blew a lock of hair away from her face. "Sunset seems to be preparing to go through the normal portal. She is still unaware of my own smaller portal here in the office."

"And it would make infiltration of Equestria easier if she were to take an equine form," surmised the Princess. "Did you take the proper precautions?"

"As much as I can. I've "suggested" for Shining Armor not to patrol the grounds that evening it opens. You know you could stop this, and talk to her."

"I couldn't, she would not listen to me," said Celestia softly. "It is too much, I couldn't bear chasing her away again."

"I'm not doing well here, either. Even if I go out of my way to allow her to live in my school," said Principal Celestia, folding her arms. "It is a miracle none of the students have noticed thus far."

The pair stood in silence, as Principal Celestia let her other self stew for a long moment. And then, the white mare looked up. "Please continue to watch over her. I know it has been difficult for your students--"

"Almost impossible," put in Celestia.

"But there is a reason for everything I do, to make up past mistakes." finished the Princess. "So please, just for a few more days."

"Two and a half years, Celestia. I hope this student of yours is more than capable of fixing all of this." said Celestia.

"I know she is," said the princess. "It's why I place all my faith in her all the time."

"Right. I'll send some more messages later. Right now, I need to set up for the next day. Have a good evening, Celestia. Luna also wants you to send those chocolate mangos too."

"She'll get fat," chided the white mare. To this Celestia chuckled.

"You're putting on pounds too you know, ever since you got into some of our local cakes."

The princess huffed dismissively, but then she smiled before closing the communications, but not before a bag of food dropped through the mirror. Immediately, the door to Celestia's room opened up as Luna stuck her head in.

"I heard a thunk of chocolate mangos!" Exclaimed her often silly little sister before pouncing.

=====

"I just don't know what went wrong," lamented Muffins as she rubbed her head in embarrassment. Cloudchaser sighed a little as she patted her on the shoulder.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. It's Sunset again. As usual." Tensions were running high once more in Canterlot High as Sunset Shimmer was systematically 'discouraging' all of the students who even thought for a moment they could run against her. The Fall Formal, one of the bigger events before the new year break was coming up soon, and Sunset seemed to be determined to win it again four years in a row. She was a senior now and practically owned the school, a fact that drove most of the populace crazy.

Megan sighed as she shut her locker and jumped a moment as Flitter stood there. "Geez, you scared me," she said, thudding her chest. "Did you need something Flitter?"

"Well I was just wondering, aren't you going to sign up for the Princess of the Fall Formal this year? You did it two years ago." said Flitter curiously.

"Not this year," said Megan with a shake of her head. "I've got no desire to get in between that crown and Shimmer again."

"Oh, well I was thinking of doing it this year." In the same third year as Megan, Flitter was a quieter girl with her head in the clouds, a fair comparison to her twin Cloudchaser who was helping Muffins Doo pick up a batch of muffins from the floor where Sunset Shimmer had knocked the box out of her hands.

"I dunno, it could be bad this year. Sunset is really fired up, and already calling it 'her coronation'." Megan smiled and patted Flitter on the shoulder. "But that shouldn't stop you if you can help it."

"Okay then!" The bell rang. "Oh I need to get to class. Talk to you later!"

"All right." Watching her go, Megan paused at the sight of Muffins trying to figure out if she was missing muffins and she went over, kneeling down to pick up a couple shattered pastries. "There you go," said Megan, loading it into the box.

"Thanks," said Muffins gratefully. "Sunset was just so mean today, I didn't want to get this box broken either. I made these muffins just for today too."

"Today?" Repeated Megan, surprised. "What's special about today?"

"Well..." said Muffins as a tall man in a blue pinstripe suit walked into view. "Oh, Doctor!"

"Hello Muffins," greeted the Doctor. Not really a Doctor, he was the students History teacher and he was an odd duck, always rambling about things his class didn't get. "You're late for Professor Discord's Math Class you two."

"Um, well Sunset Shimmer came along and knocked down the box..." Said Muffins. The Doctor's expression softened as he smiled and popped open the top. Taking a broken muffin he bit into it. "Wait that was on the floor!"

"I know! Floor muffins are my favorite," laughed the Doctor as he finished the food. "Come along Megan, have one."

"Why not, floor muffins it is." The two ate in silence, smiling as Muffins smiled, blushed and ate one herself. "See? Good."

"I'll write you a hall pass you two," said the Doctor, finishing his second floor muffin and uncapping that odd pen he carried in his breast pocket. Scribbling it down, he handed the pair of passes to them. "Now hurry along."

"Thank you Doctor," said Megan. "Right, Muffins?"

"Yes, thank you! And happy birthday, Doctor!"

The Doctor smiled and waved. "Get to class you two!"

=====

"X is the variable for this equation, and if you substitute--Muffins Doo and Megan Williams, for example, into the equation of take your seats, then we get the following result: I hope the Doctor wrote you two hall passes."

The pair cringed simultaneously as they handed over the hall passes and the whiskered elderly man with the mismatched outfit examined it for a moment before tossing it into the bin labelled "Doctor." "Take your seats. We are on integers right now and such lovely imaginary numbers."

"How does he do that?" muttered the students in unison as the pair took the seats for the "late students" to Professor Discord's Mathematics Class. The classroom was, of course, decorated in the usual fashion; bright garish colors and a giant picture of Einstein with all caps of "SCIENCE!" in the middle of the back of the room looming down on them. Professor Discord himself was an elderly man with a goat-beard and a wily smile. But his elderly appearance housed one of the sharpest minds and wits. Some said he was even smarter than the geniuses of two generations, and Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna had long history with him.

"Now, then, as I was saying before we had late students trod in, we have quite the interesting few weeks coming up." Discord put on a pair of glasses, before pulling out a scroll, of all things, and unfurling it as if he was a herald speaking to the crowd. "It seems, that elementary chaos theory, as you all are very well aware is the field I study in, dictates something fantastic is about to happen within two-to-three weeks before and during the Fall Formal. Of course, this is barely conjecture; the math shows that we are due for quite a shakeup!" 

Snapping the scroll shut with a twist of his wrists, Discord cleared his throat. "Keep in mind that math dictates several different twists and turns. The most interesting of people are due to arrive. Till then, class adjourned and we will see you all back on Monday. I've got things to prepare for."

In short order, the incredibly shortened class had been ejected into the halls early, and Megan rolled her eyes. "He is SO Random. A lot like Pinkie Pie."

"Someone say my name?" exclaimed Pinkie, bursting out from behind a corner.

"GAH!" Megan thudded her chest as Muffins looked on sympathetically. "Don't DO THAT!"

"Do what?" asked Pinkie innocently before tilting her head. "In any case, did you get the first part of the assignment done?"

"Yeah I did, I outlined what we should look over. Here you go." Passing over the papers, Pinkie read through them slowly for once, before nodding. "Seems like it's all coming together now," said Megan with relief.

"No kidding. I also gotta start planning for the Fall Formal too, so time is short. I got Applejack and Big Mac getting the rest of the stuff ready, but I do need a little help decorating..." She frowned. "Rarity said she was way too busy."

"That's the third time she's flaked out," said Megan sadly. "You'd think she'd be up for it. I guess she's taking care of Sweetie Belle since she sprained her ankle."

"I dunno, I saw her in the classroom next to mine and she was talking to Caramel like nothing happened," said Pinkie, scowling for a moment before brightening up. "Okay, I'll get the next part of the assignment worked out. Sound good?"

"All right, see you then, Pinkie." Watching the girl skip away, Megan shook her head before turning around and bumping into a body, falling over. "Whoa!"

"Careful!" A hand shot down and grasped her own, keeping her from falling over. "Sorry, Megan, I wasn't looking where I stepped."

The hand in question, belonged to Flash Sentry, the young man helping her to her feet. "You okay? I didn't hurt you or anything?"

"No, it's fine," said Megan, brushing her hair back into place with a sweep of her fingers. "Thanks for the save, Flash. I thought you were in class today."

"The Doctor cancelled it, mumbled something about clocks and left it at that," said Flash. "Are you headed to class too, or are you done for the day?"

"I'm done for the day, why?" asked Megan.

Flash rubbed his neck thoughtfully before replying, "I just needed to talk to someone who wasn't, y'know, one of my bandmates s'all. And I thought we could go outside and chat for a bit."

"Eh, why not." Megan grinned as she shouldered her book bag. "Let's go."

Once outside in the still-warm fall air, Megan stretched as she stopped next to the horse statue. It was said the school was built around the statue, as it was a national landmark despite having no dedication plaque. It had been here for nearly two hundred years, from what she had been told. "It's pretty nice out today," said Flash suddenly, cutting into her thoughts. "Flash Drive got a new gig; it's a small one though."

"That's pretty good. I came to see your previous show, after all," said Megan as Flash leaned against the statue base. "I'm glad you guys are getting more popular."

"Believe me, I'm really glad for it too. It's been an uphill climb, and frustratingly it was hampered a little by Sunset." He sighed deeply. "She and I parted yesterday."

"What?" Clearly, by his expression, that Sunset had dumped him. "That jerk, she was probably using you too."

"Yeah. I mean, sometimes we actually had fun, but she was always fixated on bringing the school down around its ears. It doesn't help that she wanted just more popularity, and having the lead guitarist on call was an easy method of doing that." Flash shook his head. "I don't hold a grudge or anything but it just feels kind of sad, y'know? I never got many dates before Sunset."

"That's a first. Didn't you go out with Golden Harvest a while ago?" asked Megan, to which Flash grinned embarrassedly.

"Yeah, but it turns out she really has a thing for Applejack, despite her denying it. You know how it is. Don't let her know I told you that," said Flash with a grin. "She would wreck me, or worse, pour carrot juice all over me."

"My lips are sealed," said Megan with a grin. "You know, there's going to be a full moon on the night of the Fall Formal. I was wondering, do you have any plans for it?"

"Nothing concrete," said Flash, shaking his head. "I was tapped to play there obviously, but I think you're the first girl who actually isn't afraid of Sunset's wrath and is talking to me since the breakup yesterday. It was kind of public."

"Oh, well, call me fearless of Sunset then," said Megan, smirking. "Want to go together as friends if anything happens?"

"I don't see why not," laughed Flash. "All right, if nothing comes up, then we'll go and raid the punchbowl."

Megan grinned as the bell rang, and students began flooding out the door. "That's my cue. I gotta go grab Molly. Danny's already at track practice. I think he's trying to outdo Rainbow Dash again. See you, Flash."

"No problem, later Megan." As Megan left, Flash grinned a little. "Well, it's not a total loss. At least girls are still talking to me..."

=====

"Spike? Spike!" Running around Golden Oaks in a world far from Earth, a alicorn pony in violet fur was trying to get everything ready. "Did you prepare the books?"

"Check," said her dragon companion, making a check mark on the scroll which had grown to several inches in thickness from adding on items. "Twilight, we've been over this! We don't need all this stuff!" And by stuff, he indicated the piled up luggage around them.

"Besides, the Princess Summit isn't for another two weeks. Do you really want to overprepare for this?"

"Overprepare? Overprepare?! Spike, this is my first Princess duty! We need to be prepared for everything that Princess Celestia has for us!" Twilight exclaimed, a bit of a manic expression on her face. "Besides, this isn't over-preparing, this is just preparing enough."

"I dunno..." Spike looked at the mountain of luggage and added, "I think Rarity packs less than you do at this point."

"It doesn't matter. Even if Princess Celestia said I'm technically not there for a lesson, I just want to be prepared for anything. You know that she loves to throw a lesson into everything!" And there went the hyperventilating, as Spike facepalmed.

"Twilight, relax! You're not going to be tested, graded or anything. Just go there, put on a smile and a crown, and make sure not to forget anything of the court etiquette we've been taught." Spike folded his arms, shaking his head. "Trust me, nothing can go wrong with this day. Which is two weeks away."

"Right, right, two weeks away," said Twilight, exhaling. "Two weeks, and we'll be all right. Nothing can go wrong with this plan!"

"That's the spirit!"

"But just in case, lets go over the checklist one more time!" proclaimed Twilight. To which, Spike facepalmed once more.


	3. Through a Mirror Pinkly

"Playing the fool has made you break into stress lines, sister," said Luna from the door to Celestia's office. "And I hope that isn't vodka in that water bottle."

Celestia lowered the bottle before sheepishly placing it back into her hidden fridge. "You know me too well."

"Only that you get stressed, and you drink, and then I get a memo from Shining Armor to pick you up at the police station," deadpanned the younger of the two Morningstar siblings. "Now, what is this all about?"

"Sunset Shimmer. She broke into my office last night, according to the security cameras and stole the crown. I checked it this morning and it's probably in her possession by now," said Celestia, heaving a tired sigh. "I warned my other self plans were in motion. She offered to send chocolate as a resolve."

"I don't see why we had to play this game for such a long time," said Luna crossly. "Manipulation on this scale is not for teachers."

"Nor is it for ex-researchers, either," chimed in a voice and Luna jumped. "But that's hardly the case here, now is it?"

"When did you get in here, Discord?" demanded Luna as Discord whirled around in a chair nearby, looking all smug. He was using Loki Pose Number 45, which meant "I know something you don't." Not for the first time, Luna wished she really was a magical alicorn princess so she could put the insufferable Chaos Theorist through the wall.

"Please, I've been in here keeping Celly company, while she laments. It's not my fault the tides of chaos are rolling in this fashion," said Discord, holding up his gloved hand and idly inspecting the fingertips.

"Discord and I were making plans, in case this doesn't work out," said Celestia. "The other teachers have stated as much that Sunset's ambition is getting to a critical point, and while they've been keeping track of her, there is little to stop her from doing what she is planning."

"This doesn't happen to involve throwing friendship at her, does it?" stated Luna, folding her arms. "We agreed no Equestrian magic unless used by someone FROM Equestria. You know what's out there. CHS has no defence against magical infiltration."

Discord opened his mouth but Luna cut him off with a stern, "No Chaos. Honestly, even if our counterparts are practically god-queens and kings, it doesn't mean we are. We need to settle this like adults."

"And hoping that Celestia's student can solve this? What do we know of her anyhow?" posed Discord, holding up a folder before flipping it open. "Twilight Sparkle, newly instated Princess of Magic. It says she is potentially the most powerful unicorn and when elevated to alicorn status, has barely scratched the surface of her potential."

"Just because somepony has reached their pinnacle for the time being, doesn't mean it applies here," said Celestia, folding her hands and leaning her chin on them. "We've seen odder things in the past before."

"There's no way to stymie the oncoming storm, is there?" remarked Discord idly. "What is it that Hooves always says?"

"Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff?" said Luna, befuddled.

"No, the other one."

"Run?"

"No, the OTHER one. Where no good plan survives first contact. History will tell us exactly what we need to do here," said Discord levelly. "There is much we need to do and less time to do it in."

"Gather the teachers for a meeting; we'll have to discuss our next move," said Celestia firmly, shutting the folder marked "Sparkle".

=====

Even ageless god-queens or princesses at this rate, could get wrinkles. Luna watched Celestia pace restlessly as the mirror was moved into place into a spare room off to the side. "Celestia calm thyself, 'twill not activate any time soon."

"I know," said Celestia, heaving a sigh. "I just wish there was another way."

"Thou could always journey to the other world thyself, and apologize."

"No, that wouldn't work. She's too focused on getting what she wants, and it is my fault; after all, Sunset Shimmer fled to the other world already." Placing a hoof on the smooth glass that composed the surface of the horseshoe shaped mirror, Celestia could almost see her former star pupil staring back at her. "This needs to be handled in a way that I cannot make things worse."

"As thou say," said Luna crossly. "We do not care for this subterfuge after all. A direct approach is more likely to work. And give us one good reason why not?"

"Because I'll just wind up driving her away."

Luna's expression softened as she went over to her big sister and nuzzled her gently. "Tia, we know as well as you that you regret this course of action. But now is not the time to worry. Come, teach me this spell. I will go through and make proper arrangements."

"What are you saying? Luna... It's too dangerous," said Celestia, shocked.

"What? Are thou saying we cannot handle a mere school? You forget who whipped the military into shape," chuckled Luna. "Now come, teach us the opening spell."

Celestia looked like she wanted to argue, and then exhaled. "Fine, but only for a day. We need to re-close the portal before Sunset Shimmer discovers we have prematurely opened it."

Passing along the spell, Luna went to the mirror and tapped it once. Reciting the opening spell mentally, it flared to life.

=====

"This is too big," said Megan as she set the papers down. Pinkie looked up at her as she repeated herself. "This is way too big of a project, I don't even know why... there's about 1000 years worth of story here, and I don't know how to par it down!"

"That's going to be a problem. We've got the first draft worked up but nothing else from it." Pinkie shuffled the papers aside, looking through them one by one. "Fifteen pages. What's the minimum?"

"Four," said Megan with a tired groan. "We need to focus on something here, something that won't break us when we work on it."

"Time is running short," agreed Pinkie. "I've got to start setting up for the Fall Formal in about a week. Sunset is even more crazy, if you can believe that. Someone's gotta get her a chill pill."

"Yeah, bleah, I think I need a walk. You coming, Pink?"

Pinkie shook her head. "I'll stay here and keep looking through it. We might be able to focus on something that we missed."

"All right." Grabbing her coat, Megan headed out the door and stretched on the stop. "Okay, let's see where this brings me today..."

Heading down the cul de sac where her house was, she turned to the left. Normally turning to the right would loop around the area and allow her to return quickly. But Megan was planning on figuring this all out.

The cool late-summer/early-fall breeze felt good as Megan headed for the school. There didn't seem to be anyone around today, using the facilities. Often more than not, Coach Iron Will kept the shed unlocked for his students to use.

"This place is so nice when it's not being overrun by Shimmer," said Megan as she leaned against the statue. "I wonder if..."

A cracking noise made her jump as Megan turned, and without warning the wall began to bubble and froth for a moment. Backing up in alarm at the distinctly unnatural appearance of a stone block, a woman came hurling out of it and hit the ground rolling.

"What, who, I don't even...! Vice-Principal Luna?" stammered Megan in alarm as the dusky skinned woman dizzily sat up.

"'Tis quite a ride," she stated in her usual rich tones as she held her head. "Tia never said anything about how rough that travel was on one's stomach. Oh, how curious! Digits!" Luna wiggled her fingers rapidly, spinning them around and wobbling her legs like jelly before she stood up and nearly fell over. "Oh! Two legs, my, this will be interesting. Now, to find my counterpart and make arrangements."

As Luna walked away on two unsteady legs, Megan slipped out from behind her hiding spot where she had ducked behind the statue. She wanted to call out to Luna but her curiosity got the better of her. Moving out to the front of the statue, she looked at the surface. It looked normal to her, and Megan said, "That couldn't really have happened, could it?"

Reaching out slowly, Megan attempted to touch the stone when suddenly a head popped into view. "What's going on, Megan?"

"AH!" Leaping back, Megan hyperventilated for a moment as Pinkie dropped down from the top of the statue. "Pinkie, I just, don't even...! Look, didn't you see that?"

"What, you mean the weird Luna coming out of the statue? Saw it with my two eyes!" exclaimed Pinkie with a grin. "Come on, let's go through to Neverland!"

"Wait, what? Pinkie, no, NOOOOOOOOO!" Too late. Pinkie shoved her forward and Megan hit the portal. Pinkie then jumped in with a "Wheeeeeeeeee!"

Impact. With a groan, Megan hit the floor and Pinkie landed on top of her. "Pinkie off!" She yelled, trying to push up on her legs and finding herself with wobbly legs and hands. "What was that for, this was a totally weird thing, we could have died!"

"No way, silly, that's like a two-way street," giggled Pinkie as she popped into view.

"AH PONY!" Megan looked down. "MY HANDS! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HANDS?! AND MY CLOTHES?!"

"Look, Ma, I'm NAKED!" exclaimed Pinkie, standing on her two hind legs and Megan realized to her shock that they were now ponies. Little, colorful, pastel ponies.

"Mirror, I need a mirror!" Scrambling towards the nearest mirror that wasn't enchanted, Megan looked at herself and gawked. Gone was the human features, her hands, body and feet. Four hooves, a long length of blonde hair--no, a mane--tied back. Muzzle, which was actually kind of cute; big expressive eyes. And there was Pinkie bouncing around like she didn't care.

"Okay, self, this is all a dream. Clearly, you just fell asleep during homework, and now, this is a dream," said Megan, getting down and rubbing her head.

"If this is a dream, can we do this?" said Pinkie, tugging at Megan's face. Megan yelped in pain. "So... I guess that hurts?"

"Yes, Pinkie, now leggo," said Megan as her face snapped back into place. "We should go back through that portal and pretend this never happened--why do you have a butt tattoo now?"

"It's a cutie mark," said Pinkie, showing off the three balloons on her flank. "Duh!"

"The hay is a cutie mark?" demanded Megan, looking at it before checking her own flank. A stylized compass was placed firmly on her flank, and she raised an eyebrow. "What does this stand for exactly?"

"Adventure!" proclaimed Pinkie in a loud voice.

The door slammed open as a pair of guards stood there in alarm. "We heard a commotion...! Intruders!"

"Oooh, wiggly nose! Time to do what the Doctor always says!" exclaimed Pinkie, and Megan looked at her curiously. "RUUUUUUUUUN!"

And the pair bolted past the guards, who were too startled to eck out a reply. Somewhere, the Benny Hill song was playing.

=====

"What is all the commotion?" asked Cadance, sticking her head out of the private chambers, where she was most definitely not taking time to snuggle her Shining Armor in-between stressful meetings.

"It's-a intruder, Your Highness!" exclaimed one of the plumbers, the red-overall clad pony skidding to a halt with his lanky brother in green running up next to him. "They have-a taken the guard for a run around the castle-a!"

"Oh for the love of the sun," groaned Cadance as Shining Armor stuck his head out as well. The green-clad brother gestured to his mane and Shining smoothed down a errant cowlick from his snuggling. "Did anypony ask if they were causing actual trouble, or did the guards jump a hapless tourist again?"

"We... do not know," admitted the green pony. "All we know is that one of them matches the Bearer of Laughter. The other sort of looks like the Honesty Bearer, but she sports a compass for a cutie mark."

"Well, it's probably not Daring Do," said Shining. "I'll go get the guard to stop chasing them, so that we can actually talk. Before the whole place explodes."

"What would Pinkie be doing way up here? And without writing a letter first?" remarked Cadance. "Where did they come from?"

"The guard said that they found them in a side room, full-a brick-a-brack! Second floor, left wing," answered the red pony and the pair looked at each other in alarm. "Is-a it something I said?"

"Left wing, second floor, are you certain? But the only room there of note is..." Shining turned towards them. "Inform the guard we have a potential cross-dimensional incursion. Let's, for the moment, assume they're not hostile, just scared. After all, if I lost my hands, I would be frightened too."

"Yes-a, Your Highness," said the green pony, turning to go. "Oh, by the way: what-a are hands?"

=====

"This is bad, this is bad, this is really, really bad!" exclaimed Megan as the pair charged around the castle. "Do we even know where we're going?"

"Nope, that's the fun of it!" exclaimed Pinkie, bouncing along in what Megan figured was some kind of pronk.

Megan looked over her shoulder at the angry guards chasing them. "They have SPEARS, Pinkie."

"Oh don't worry, they won't use them."

Megan rolled her eyes as she turned the corner. "Now, I really wish we didn't get together today."

"Oh, don't say that, this is more fun!" As the pair turned, a hoof reached out of a nearby room and pulled the pair, shutting the door just as soon as the guards charged around the corner.

Megan struggled in the hooves of her captor. "Lemme go, lemme go!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you two are just lost, right?" came the voice and Megan ceased struggling.

"Flash?" Looking at him, the features were somewhat similar, but that shock of blue mane was obviously familiar, as Pinkie had settled for hopping in one spot. He let go and Megan backed up. "Wait, you're not Flash Sentry, are you?"

"I didn't think I'd be known by a couple of lost tourists," chuckled Flash. "So, you know me?"

"Kiiiinda," said Megan.

"We're from an alternate world where there are humans everywhere and the three of us go to a school run by Principal Celestia and there's a really mean girl named Sunset Shimmer who lords over the place and you play in a band with a guitar and just recently broken up with Sunset because she is a really, really big meanie pants and we came through a magic portal on the second floor on the left wing!" The pair looked over at Pinkie, who grinned.

"... I see." Flash shook his head as he sighed. "Well, I suppose I should inform the rulers we've kept you two from running away, but maybe we should put you back through this 'magic portal' thing."

"Wait, this is a kingdom?" asked Megan. "Who are the rulers here?"

The door swung open as a row of spears were levelled at the pair. "At ease, men!" exclaimed a familiar voice, and Shining Armor walked in, along with Cadance. "Well, they were at least telling the truth about who we had here..."

"... Shining? Cadance?" said Megan. "I don't think I can handle it."

"It's Sunday. It's supposed to be weird," answered Pinkie sagely.

"I thought that was supposed to be Thursday?" asked Cadance.

"No way, silly! If it were Thursday, school would be in and this would be MUCH harder to come through a portal. Seeing how Fluttershy canvasses in front of it every morning," said Pinkie.

"... Go get Princess Celestia," said Shining, turning towards Flash, who saluted. "And tell her we've got humans on this side. Pinkie Pie obviously and...?"

"Megan, Megan Williams."

Shining had a moment to double-take before saying, "Megan. And hurry, she's probably tucking down for cake right now."

=====

Three incidents of jaywalking, two near-misses, and paying for a calzone with a solid gold coin, Princess Luna was utterly lost in the city. "This place is far too busy for our taste," said Luna, finishing her food with two large bites. "Truly, we cannot understand how Tia handled traveling here."

Turning down the street into a residential zone, Luna found herself in front of a large house with a fenced-up gate. "Ah, 'tis sure the rulers' home," she said, rattling the gate and finding it unlocked. "Such security for a world like this..."

Moving up to the door, Luna rapped at it four times briskly. For a long moment, there was no answer and Luna rapped again. "Just a minute!" came a voice from behind the door.

Soon, it opened up as a violet-haired girl opened up the door with an apology. "Sorry about that, I was in the middle of some science, and I couldn't put it down and I thought Shining was here. Can I help you?"

Luna cocked an eyebrow imperiously, and in confusion. "Twilight... Sparkle?"

"Yessssss? Can I help you?"

"Yip, yip, yip!" A small purple and green form shot out at Luna and she yelped, stumbling back as a tiny dog barked at her heels, his tongue waggling.

"Oh, that's just Spike, he's a little softie." Picking up the dog, Luna managed to regain her equilibrium. "Um, was there's something you wanted, ma'am?"

"Luna, will suffice, and yes we are looking for, um, our sister Celestia. Is she here?"

"No, just me. Are you talking about Principal Celestia? She lives three blocks down that way."

"Oh, forgive me. We did not know that the rulers of this city lived separately." At this, Twilight raised an eyebrow, both at the statement and Luna's imperious "we." "What doth her palace look like?"

"Um, well, she doesn't live in a palace, more like a penthouse but she's down three blocks, and hang a left. Celestial Avenue. Are you okay?"

"We have never felt better in our lives, just a little unsteady," answered Luna. "Time is of the essence." And she hopped once. And again. And then cursed. "Moon-felled... We forgot we do not have wings in this world."

Twilight tilted her head before saying, "Um, maybe you should come in. I'll get my brother to bring you to Celestia's place."

Entering the room, Luna doffed those odd things on her feet before stepping in. Closing the door, Twilight set Spike down, who circled Luna's feet and yipped once in delight. "Can I get you anything while I call my brother?"

"Anything will suffice, thank you." The home felt well lived in despite its size. Clearly Twilight Velvet and Night Light did well for themselves. Various awards lined the shelves, some of which were academic for both Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle alike. A graduation picture with Shining in a Mortarboard and his arms around a familiar pink head of hair made Luna smile. So her niece managed to capture the Captain of the Guard's attention again. Or, if the tale was recounted to her accurately, it was most likely the other way around.

Returning to the living room, Twilight held out a soda with a straw. Taking it, Luna sipped it and nearly coughed as the bubbles hit her tongue. "Oooh, sorry. Are you not used to soda?"

"We... *cough* have never had it before...!" Taking another more cautious sip, she nodded. "It is sweet."

"Shining Armor will be back in about ten minutes. Sit down if you want. I'm just in the middle of studies but I can definitely visit. Principal Celestia's a old family friend, though I've never met you before."

"Luna," said Luna. "I am her younger sister."

"Oh, well then! That explains a lot," said Twilight, clasping her hands in glee. "Principal Celestia visits a lot, but I've never really gotten a chance to speak with you. What is she like in private?"

"Well, she is cake-happy," said Luna automatically. "Any form of cake is swiftly devoured in front of her. It is a wonder how she keeps her figure. Her skill with magic..."

"Magic doesn't exist," said Twilight automatically.

"Stage magic," corrected Luna and Twilight said "ooooh okay," "is top notch. We are surprised she has not shown you any of it."

"I never got around to it. I was trying to get into the gifted school for most of my life, so when I finally got around to it, Principal Celestia was already running CHS. Not that I wanted not to go there, but there's some classes in the Equestrian City School for Gifted Youngsters I can't take in CHS," admitted Twilight.

"Do you like it there?" asked Luna, wondering how Twilight was taking her separation from obviously a large figure in her life.

"I... well, it's hard to explain. I like it at my private school, and I have friends, I just feel like sometimes I'm missing the chaos of a less upper-crust school. Not that CHS isn't good, I just dunno sometimes."

Luna had to admit that was the most Twilight-esque response. Not knowing what she wanted, and yet she did. It was clear she was happy where she was, but being happier still in Celestia's school could be even more for her than expected.

At that moment, the front door opened as a uniformed officer stepped in, and Twilight looked up. "Oh, BBBFE, thanks for coming."

"Not a problem," said Shining, pausing to give his sister a affectionate hug. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes please. The sooner we speak with my sister the better," said Luna. "Thank you, Twilight Sparkle, for your time and the drink."

"It's no problem. Thanks for reminding me I should visit Principal Celestia more often." With a fond smile, Twilight hugged the older woman before Shining lead her to the car.

Once inside the car, Shining turned to her as she struggled with the seat belt. "It goes like this," he said, clipping it in for her. "You're not Vice-Principal Luna, are you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea," said Luna, raising a eyebrow.

"She never uses 'we.' In fact, she thinks Shakespeare is a nonsense subject." Starting the car, he grinned. "Welcome to Equestria City, Princess Luna. I'll take you Principal Celestia immediately."

"So you are aware of the portal then. Good to know."

Shining glanced over at Luna. "You do realize that this whole situation's pretty much driven Celestia to drink, right?"

"We keep telling Tia she should have solved this ages ago," scoffed Luna. "We will reprimand her when we get back."

"How long is the portal open for anyhow?" asked Shining. "It's not yet time, is it?"

"Nay, we forced it open for the time being. It will close in three days."

"Oh, well, what could possibly go wrong then?"

=====

"Nice hair," said Megan, as that was about all she could say when the guards brought her and Pinkie to Princess Celestia. She had expected some kind of pony in a business suit, not a nearly horse-sized mare with wings and a horn. And certainly not with her mane flowing like that.

"Why, thank you, but I must admit it is surprising to see visitors on this side of the portal," said Celestia. "Especially the two of you, no less."

"Well, when Vice-Principal Luna comes stumbling out of a stone statue, you kind of have to adjust quickly," said Megan sheepishly. "So what is this place, some kind of ponyland?"

"This is Equestria, far up north in the kingdom of the Crystal Empire," replied Celestia, making the pair blink in surprise. "I have heard that you two are actually doing a report on this."

"Ha wha, bwah, guh?" enunciated Megan.

"Are you psychic?" asked Pinkie. "Because that is totally awesome if you are!"

"No, my little pony, I am not psychic, but I have been known to dabble in magic once in a while," laughed Celestia. "As much as we'd love to extend hospitality to you two, I am afraid that our time is short. We are on a deadline."

"Wait, hold on, back the buck up. Equestria, is real. Alicorns are real, ponies are real, this is all real. WHY is there a book and a magic portal in our school?" demanded Megan.

"That is a long story. And it is my fault to begin with, as there is somepony there who has been turning her eyes on our world for quite some time. And if it's of any concern, she may very well be trouble."

"Princess, there's trouble." Everyone cringed as a panicked guard ran in. "Two of our guards have been incapacitated by a stunning spell, and the intruder has escaped into town."

"What did the intruder look like?" asked Cadance as Shining went to direct the guards.

"She... she's a blue mare, white in her hair, and a unicorn. She came through the portal, and left this behind." The guard held up a odd package and Megan recognized it immediately.

"Peanut butter crackers?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Trixie was doing a performance in front of the school statue today!" exclaimed Pinkie suddenly.

=====

"Did anyone else wonder where Trixie went?" asked Flitter as the small crowd of students watched as the smoke cleared to a cloth on the ground and no blue stage magician in sight.

"I dunno, it's like she vanished into thin air," remarked Caramel. "You think she's coming back?"

"Maybe?" asked Cloudchaser. "It's not like she just fell into another dimension or anything."

A pause. And then Flutter giggled. "Yeah right, what are the odds of that happening?"

=====


	4. Prelude to Benny Hill Theme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the mirror we go

"Has anyone seen Pinkie and Megan in the last two hours?" asked Danny suddenly, looking up from his book. The house had been devoid of studying recently, and it had been quite a long time since Megan had said she was going out for a walk.

"Not for a while at least," said Molly. Danny grunted in response, getting up. "Are you going out to look for them?"

"Yeah, it's been a while. Normally, Megan would call if she was out this late with friends. Not that I'm worried or anything, but still." Shrugging on a light jacket, Danny headed out the door. "Watch the house, Molly."

"Not like I can do anything else!" called back Molly, thinking of her punishment for jumping off the roof with the Crusaders.

Turning down the road towards the middle of town, where the school was, Danny had to admit that it was unlike Megan to disappear like this. A part of him worried about her, but she was a tough girl.

Lost in his thoughts for a long moment, Danny nearly walked into Flash, who was coming up the street. "Sorry," the pair chorused. "Flash," greeted Danny.

"Danny," replied Flash. "Hey, have you seen Megan?"

"Megan? No, I was going to ask you the same thing. Why?"

Flash rubbed the back of his head as he sighed. "Well I was going to ask if she wanted to go get a shake or something, while we discussed the whole Fall Formal thing."

Danny snorted. "She's not running for the Princess title, you know."

"I know that, I just wanted to see if she wanted to go with me like we discussed. You know, since most girls avoid me since I was with Sunset," admitted Flash and Danny had to admit that while Flash could be a bit of a puppy when a girl paid attention to him, he had made a bit of a bad choice.

"Still thinking about Sunset?" asked Danny as the pair started walking, turning towards the nearby shop. "You know she was just trying to get more popular."

"I know," admitted Flash. "I feel bad for it, but I don't hold it against her. I mean, she's mean spirited and kind of nuts sometimes but..."

"You had fun," summed up Danny as he approached the door and reached out to take the handle, but a chill ran up his spine. "Whoa..."

"What?" asked Flash as he reached out the open the door but was stopped by Danny. "What's going on?"

"Don't you feel that?" said Danny, his voice going soft for a moment. "Don't you hear that?"

Flash strained his ears and the sound of muffled arguments could be heard. "Sounds like a fight is going to break out."

"No, I mean, that sound. The singing. I'm surprised you're not able to hear it; must be the insulation. Come on, I think we'll go across the street." With effort, Danny tore himself away from the door as he dragged a bewildered Flash away from the corner restaurant.

Minutes later, a trio of girls came out the door as a flood of arguments followed behind them. "I'm tired of fast food; I need a meal," whined one of them and the trio began to bicker out the door.

Across the way, the queasy expression of Danny was met by Flash setting down a ginger ale in front of him. "Drink," he said, "before you get sick on me."

"That only happened once in third grade," snorted Danny as he sipped, some of his color coming back to his face. "Thanks. I don't know what happened. For a moment, I felt really queasy, like there was rolling waves of nausea coming from that store."

"I've been in there dozens of times, though; never felt anything like that before..." Flash looked over across the street at the store, where people were leaving, giving angry looks at one another. "Huh... Check it out, everyone there is glaring at one another."

"Weird..." Danny looked over at the store as Flitter and Cloudchaser came out, yelling at each other. "Uh oh, trouble in sibling town."

"Should we stop them?" asked Flash, getting to his feet as Danny did so. "You know how sensitive Flitter is."

"Yeah."

As the pair bolted out the door, the twins were yelling at each other. Flitter was waving her arms and Cloudchaser's fists were balled. "And you never listen to what I say because I'm the 'baby' of the family. I was born barely a minute after you!"

"Oh, is that what its come down to? Seeing who gets away with who?" snapped her twin. "I wish you were never my sister!"

"You can't mean that, you... you...!" Flitter raised her hand to strike Cloudchaser but was held back by Danny. "Hey, lemme go!"

"Flitter calm down, and Cloudchaser, stop provoking her!" exclaimed Danny, getting smacked in the chin for his troubles.

"Just calm down, you two, you're acting like not yourselves!" Flash interposed himself between Flitter and Cloudchaser, arms spread. "Stop it, you're twins! Sisters! You haven't fought like this since fourth grade!"

"She brought up that I was complaining on Mystable about her!" snapped Cloudchaser. "Always about how I leave things laying around the house."

"Me? You were the one who keeps drinking all the soy in the house!" snarled Flitter, legs windmilling as she was held in Danny's grip. "Danny, lemme go, I'm going to teach her a lesson."

"No, you're not!" grit out Danny. "You two aren't acting like yourselves! What's wrong with you two?"

"Equestrian magic," said a voice from nearby as suddenly, the pair fell asleep, Cloudchaser collapsing into Flash's arms. Luna stepped out from the nearby alleyway, her hands humming with dark energy. "Those two were under a spell, one that creates strife and tension between ponies."

"Vice-Principal Luna?" asked Flash, looking at her hands. "What did you...?"

"We have merely put them to sleep, to ride out the waking nightmare they have been put under," explained Luna. "An examination, however, would be prudent. Subjects, mayhap you carry them to Canterlot High. There is much to discuss."

"Uh sure." Danny looked over at Flash, who shrugged. Carefully, the pair picked up the two and followed Luna along.

=====

Dinner at Twilight Sparkle's home was more or less a frugal thing. With everyone working hours that were incompatible with eating together, dinner was often sandwiches, which Twilight preferred. She could eat while she worked in her basement lab.

While Spike, the family dog, gnawed a bone, she was looking over the newest readings from her graphs. "Another spike in activity," she muttered to herself, tearing the strip off and pinning it next to another dozen which recorded similar readings. "This one is coming from downtown."

"Hey, little sis, what's up?" asked Shining, walking down the stairs. He took in her messy appearance and dress and sighed. "You went right back to the usual didn't you?"

"I don't have time to look fashionable, BBBFF," replied Twilight shortly. "And those contacts we got for me itch."

"Well, if that's your style, then I suppose it works." Picking up an apple from the nearby basket, he crunched into it with a large bite. "So what are you checking on now?"

"There was some kind of disturbance downtown big enough that my graphs registered it. Some kind of energy wavelength that I've recorded previously."

Shining nearly choked on his apple, as he forced it down. Grabbing a glass, he filled it with water from the nearby tap and took a cleansing gulp. "You sure you're not just hearing the local DJs again?"

"No, not this time. It matches the same energy reading I get every 30 days or so, which is weird. I've put it up against every known reading and I can't tell what's going on." Twilight frowned. "Do you know anything about this?"

"Well, when it does happen, we're usually breaking up an argument in a bar," replied Shining noncommittally. "Other than that, it's not really that much."

"Oh. Well, I have no desire to go to one of those, so I'll take you word for it." Her brother wouldn't lie, after all, not to her. "In any case, if you notice more disturbances, please let me know."

"Will do. So, anything new? Are you planning on doing that transfer to CHS any time soon?" asked Shining, taking another careful bite of his apple this time.

"I don't know," replied Twilight. "I would like to, but there's too many electives I want to follow in my own school. It would cause trouble transferring at this time of the year too."

"I suppose you're right," said Shining. "Still, it'd be nice to have my little sister in my alumnus."

"Believe me, it would make me happy too. But there's no room for it right now." Turning back to her instruments, Twilight adjusted her large horn-rims. "Besides, this new reading is interesting."

"Well, don't stay up too late, but you always do." Tossing his apple core into the nearby trash can, he rubbed Spike over the ears. "Come up for dinner once in a while."

=====

"I cannot believe you fast-talked Princess Celestia into giving us a chance to see Ponyville," said Megan, looking over at Trixie, who was carefully attempting to levitate a feather, her horn glowing. The trio were sitting in a train, en route to Ponyville, which would take a few hours of travel. "How?"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is a woman of many talents," replied Trixie with a grin, but then turned her attention to her work. "Rrgh, move!"

"Many talents or many mustache talents?" inquired Pinkie, getting a look from the pair. "What?"

"Pinkie Pie you are so random," deadpanned Megan. "Seriously though, I can't believe we get to explore this place. She seemed like she didn't want us to go."

"Well, yeah. Who lets three unsupervised teenagers travel like this?" asked Pinkie. "Duh, she was worried for our safety."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie does not think that we are in any harm's way," retorted Trixie, getting the feather to flop over before rising a foot into the air. "Princess Celestia assured us that this trip would be safe. Trixie does not expect harm to come to our manes."

"Well, I suppose..." Megan looked out the window at the passing scenery before pulling out her cell phone. It had a full charge, but "no signal" read prominently on the front of her phone. "No reception here either, so Danny has no idea we left."

"Maybe we should have sent a message," mused Pinkie. "Well, too late now!"

As the trio chatted, a stallion at the front of the station looked up at them. His brow furrowed in confusion at the sight. "Pinkie Pie...? Huh, I didn't think she was traveling. Best say hello."

Walking over in his big sombrero and poncho, the three looked up. "Hello, stranger!" exclaimed Pinkie jovially.

"Hello there, Pinkie Pie," replied the stranger in a deep gravelly voice before he raised the brim of his hat. "What brings you out on this train today?"

"Oh, not much, just taking a short trip," said Pinkie. She tilted her head. "So, whatcha doing here?"

"My cheesy sense went off, told me I had to say hello." Removing his hat, he grinned. "And say hello to my friend from Ponyville!" He finished in a much lighter voice.

Trixie blinked at the sight of the familiar curls and exclaimed, "Cheese?"

"The one and only! Cheese Sandwich! It's been such a long time, Pinkie Pie!" exclaimed Cheese with a grin, sitting himself down next to Pinkie. "And in such friendly company too."

"Oooooh, you must know my native self," said Pinkie and Megan hissed, "Pinkie!"

"Wait, other self? Magic portal?"

"Uh-huh."

"Other world?"

"Yeppers!"

"Humans on the other side?"

"Yes indeedily!"

"Convoluted plot to steal Twilight Sparkle's crown in a few days from a jilted former student of Celestia's?"

"Probably?" finished Pinkie. "But let's not give away the plot of the movie."

"Gotcha." Turning towards the two bewildered mares, he stuck out his hooves. "Any friend of Pinkie's in any world is a friend of mine. Cheese Sandwich, the second best party planner of Equestria!"

The pair shook. "Megan," said Megan. "Megan Williams."

"Trixie, the Great and Powerful. So Mr. Sandwich, how did you meet Pinkie Pie?" asked Trixie cautiously.

"Funny thing. I was journeying across the land when my cheese sense went off. Then I realized a huge super duper mega party was happening over in Ponyville. So me and Boneless went over there and threw a huge party, though not without some complications." He grinned ruefully. "I left Boneless with Pinkie Pie, and here's Boneless 2!"

And he picked up a rubber chicken out of his cloak and set it on his head. "He and I have been all over the country."

"Sounds like quite the nomadic life," said Megan. "Well Mr. Sandwich, you're welcome to share bench space with us until we reach Ponyville."

"I'm actually getting off in Vanhoover, but if it's all the same to you, I'll stay a while and listen," laughed Cheese. "Let me tell you about some of the things Pinkie Pie has done here..."

 

=====

"Everything seems to be all right now," said the Doctor as he monitored the pair in the school infirmary. "Your skill with magic is first rate, although the physics of it is still baffling."

"We have been known to meddle with dreams," admitted Luna as she sat down with a chilled water bottle. "These children were under the influence of Siren magic. A type of seapony, but much more hostile."

"Sirens, huh? You'd think that they'd be legendary. What's a sea creature doing here?" asked Danny.

"They were banished here, over a thousand years ago by Star Swirl the Bearded. When my sister said that there were portals to another world, we had not assumed that this one would be the same world in which Star Swirl had sent his enemies." Luna frowned. "There is much that we have yet to realize, and too much has been lost. Time does not align between our worlds; it has been troubling to say the least."

"So let me get this straight: there's an actual PORTAL between worlds, and no one has ever seen it active before," said Flash. He sighed and rubbed his head. "You'd think someone would notice it after a while."

"The portal does not open until after thirty moons. Which in our world means thirty days, but here, it could be shorter." Standing up, Luna brushed past the pair. "We must go. Our sister awaits."

"Yes, go on. We can handle it from here." The Doctor nodded at Danny and Flash. "Go on, you two, they are in good hands."

"This portal," said Danny as he followed behind Luna. "Do you think someone went through it recently? Like, from our world?"

"It's possible," replied Flash in a low tone. "Why?"

"I think Megan must have gone through. That would explain why I can't reach her on her cell phone." 

Exiting the school, Luna checked the stars for one last moment before slipping through the statue's base. The pair regarded it for a long moment before Flash pushed Danny forward. "Go on. It looks safe."

"Me? Aren't you coming?" asked Danny.

Flash snorted. "Me? Go with you? I'd love to, but someone has to tell Molly you've gone gallivanting to another world. And you didn't bring your cell phone with you."

Patting himself down, Danny grunted. "You're right. Well, go tell Molly. I'll be back soon."

"Take care, bro." The pair fist-bumped before Danny leaped through the portal as well.

=====

Danny landed on all fours, and took a moment to orient himself as Luna stared at him. "Thou should not be here," she said with a frown. "Return to your world, human!"

"Danny," corrected Danny. "And not until I find my sister."

"Hmm... well you are devout to your kin. Very well, to the throne room we shall go." Heading down the hall, Luna threw the doors open. "Inform Cadance and Shining Armor that we have yet another visitor."

"Yes, Princess," said the first, saluting before he dashed away, leaving the second to stand there.

"And you watch over the mirror, let no one pass," said Luna finally. "We have had enough visitors for one day."

As Danny followed behind, he caught a glimpse of his features. Tanned fur with a shock of curled red hair. He still retained a taller build than his sister, which wasn't saying much, but he didn't look like he was out of place in that world. He was, of course a pony, but it was a moot point.

The pair reached the throne room in minutes and Luna opened the doors. "We have accomplished our mission," announced Luna grandly as Celestia looked up from where she was conversing with Cadance. "Though not without another visitor. Sister, praytell what happened to his kin?"

"I let them go to Ponyville for a day," said Celestia, much to Danny's dismay. "We could not keep them locked up here in the Crystal Empire."

"'Tis a foalish decision sister," replied Luna. "The rest of the Elements of Harmony reside there! The double chaos Pinkie Pie will bring...!"

"They didn't give Auntie much choice; Trixie sort of fast-talked her into it." Cadance looked at Celestia, who managed to look ashamed of herself.

"If anything, they were getting restless, and a little trip would be good for them." Shining Armor looked over at Danny. "You're Megan's brother, aren't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Danny.

"Same eyes," replied Shining Armor. "You can stay here or catch the late train out to Ponyville."

"Well... if it's all the same to you, I'll wait. Flash should be here soon with Molly."

"Heaven stars above, Danny, Molly AND Megan. 'Tis like the old legends all over again," exclaimed Luna, throwing up her wings in frustration.

"Wait, what?" asked Danny.

"In our world, we have a legend of three humans who helped found pony society," explained Celestia. "Though part of that is, of course, my own doing."

As all eyes went on her, the sun princess continued, "Long ago, Star Swirl the Bearded and I made a magic portal, which could enter many worlds..."

===

Elsewhere, in a place called Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle was running the last checks on her list. "Are you certain we've got everything, Spike?" she asked frantically.

"Quadruple checked off, Twilight. Come on, relax! There's still four days till the Princess Summit. You're getting worked up over nothing." Spike folded his arms. "Why don't we go get a nice pizza with extra rubies?"

"You're right," conceded Twilight finally. "I've made the list and checked it over enough times. Everything is prepared, nothing can go wrong with this."

"That's the spirit. I'm sure everything will be fine, you'll see! What could possibly go wrong?"

No truer words could have been said however as a trio of ponies got off the train, all of them looking around with wonder in their expressions. "Wowie, look at this place!" exclaimed Pinkie, taking in the scenery. "It's kind of like where I used to live!"

"You mean Rockville?" asked Megan, looking about at the various ponies getting off the train and those meeting them. "I guess it really is kind of like that, but with thatched roofs intermixed with the rest of the architecture."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is not impressed," replied Trixie, although inside she was charmed by its appearance. "But it is nice."

"So who are we supposed to meet up with anyhow?" asked Megan. "I know Princess Celestia gave us a couple of days to look around before we returned home."

"I think she would be the most obvious person," said Pinkie, pointing at a wall-eyed mare who held up a sign, upside down, that said "Welcome Wagon!"

"Muffins," chorused the trio in bland shock. The pegasus waved at the trio and she floated up to them.

"Hey all, welcome to Ponyville!" exclaimed the muffin-head as she shook hooves with the trio. "Two Pinkie Pies and two Trixies, although one isn't here. And you?"

"Megan," replied Megan, shaking hooves just as energetically. "So, this place is really something. We're not staying too long, but there should be enough things to see."

"Yeah, this place is pretty neat," said Muffins with a grin. "I guess since you three are students, we should show you the schoolhouse."

"Aw really? I wanted to see Sugarcube Corner first. I heard it was made out of candy," said Pinkie, a little dejected.

"We can see that next," said Trixie. "The Great and Powerful Trixie would also love to see the library. Princess Celestia said her former student stays there."

"Well let's split up then. If that's fine, right, Muffins?" said Megan. "Sugarcube Corner and the library are over there. But I'm going to need help finding the school."

"Oh sure, that's no problem. We'll hit those places on the way," said Muffins. "Come on!"

=====

"So let me get this straight: my brother and possibly my sister are in magical ponyland, and you came back to tell me?" said Molly as Flash had arrived and explained what had happened.

"That's about the long and short of it," replied Flash. "You coming or not?"

"Are you kidding? I won't miss this for the world. Lemme get my coat."

Arriving at the school minutes later, Flash gestured towards the portal at the base of the statue. "There. That's the portal."

"Swanky," remarked Molly. "Come on Flash, we may as well go through together."

"Well, all right. What's the worst that could happen?"

As the pair pushed through the base in a flash of light, a figure stepped out from behind a tree. "Huh... so... the portal is open now..."

Sunset Shimmer grinned wickedly. "Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reuploaded and Edited all previous chapters for naming consistency.
> 
> Ditzy Doo to Muffins.


End file.
